User blog:V3-CHAN/...V3 OPINIONS?
Meh, im late on this. But...im bored :P Ill only be doing V3 ORIGINAL Characters bc i think that makes more sense?...no?....Oh well. (As i said these are my OPINIONS on these Vocaloids, not how i thought about how well they did in the era) Mew- When i First saw her i adored her boxart and was sad she didnt get more fanart i think she deserves, Her voice is ok. Its Not bad. Just a Tad bit generic to me. Sad she didn't get more popular, i suppose it was bc of her Boxart..apparently? 6/10 SeeU- I never really listened to her much, but when i did it was usually her Korean Voicebank. And i kinda liked it. I was never sure wether or not she was pronouncing something wrong since i dont really know the Korean language. XD I like her design, but the fact her voicebank isnt very high quality and her companys crazy make me sad. I dont mind whatever publicity she gets, people do whatever i guess. :P 6/10 Tone Rion- Her voice requires a TON of work to get it to a pleasing quality. Her voice isnt BAD...just....muffled? I thought her design was cute! I 4/10 OLIVER- Hes SO cute! Love his boxart and James! His voice is...not very understandable with basic tuning, His design is unique...and....yeah. Ollie. 8/10 CUL- I dont care what ber name means in FRENCH! òωó, (jk i still laugh a little :P) Her voice...is awesome! Ive sadly heard too few songs utilizing her voice to her full potential ;-;. I wish she got more Marketing yet, she is owned by Internet, who only cares about Gumi. 7/10 Yuzuki Yukari- Adorable design, love purple. Ok, shes probs one of the most highest quality voicebanks for the V3 era (maybe even V4!) Yet, alot of inexperienced people buy her and DO NOT know what they're doing saying shes "difficult to tune"! Shes aimed at 'Professional. Shes mostly to be used for people who know what they're doing in the first place.So i find it common to find a 'decent' cover/song using her. Over time ive grown accustomed to it. But i have heard SEVERAL hugh quality usages like shes intended to be used. 8/10 BRUNO/CLARA-I actually dont really listen to them, I dont find their voices too appealing. Ill have to say i like Bruno more. I just....dunno. I guess, cause his voice (from the cover/orig etc ive listened too) stood out in some way or another. Clara's voice kinda bothered me, it has this, cant really explain it, generic sense to it. But, i still have heard some good songs/covers etc from her as well. 5/10 IA- i really adore her Voice! Think her design flawless! Love the power in her voice. Shes gotten a good amount of publicity. I cant see anything bad about her 'cept some problems with her original VB. (i still dont understand the ARIA- ON THE PLANETES part. XD) 8.5/10 Aoki Lapis- Shes like the definition of 'cute'. Love her...Ethmology? Shes an adorable fairy (yet where are the wings? õωο) Her design is ok, I like the colors. Her dress has some odd Tutu feel to it thats..meh. And her voice is Heavenly! Sometimes, she can be TOO cute for a song (...did anyone get the kinda, pun?). 7.5/10 Luo Tianyi- Love her Voice! Her chinese is So CUTE! Her design is ok. It kinda fits her Angel-esqu(e?) to her. 8/10 Galaco- (im not gonna say anything about her Red/Blue versions bc i said id do Original VBs...even though RED/BLUE are different. its still galaco) She has a really muffled voice and im sure her company raced to get her made for the contest. I like her old design a bit more than the old one, but the new one is still pretty. 6/10 MAYU- I like her vouce! Her low notes can be a bit...meh at times (i think this may just be me). I like her concept and adore her boxart! She isnt a bad Vocaloid...she ok. 6/10 AVANNA- Ive always had a soft spot for engloids. AVANNA Made me so happy, she had pretty good pronoucation (← wut?), i really liked her original art (by Aki Glancy), Her voice is a bit sweet though and i cant really stand sweet sounding english vocals that much, but its slight, i guess. 7/10 ZOLA PROJECT- I honestly love all of them. Their voices blemd beautifully! And are great and high quality all on their own. Their boxart is interesting, and lI like the idea of how you can pretty much imagine what their outfits are and such. 8/10 YANHE- I like CHINESE Vocaloids!they sound interesting way different then from my average Japanese Vocaloids im used to. YANHE has a really interesting voice,she kinda has an androgynous voice like flower. Her design overall isnt much but its not bad. I just adore all the bright colors of her boxart like Tianyi's. And I find myself favoring cuter vocals these days, so i dont really listen to YANHE as much as i would Tianyi. :P 6/10 YOHIOloid- He has a slight rasp to his voice that can be a bit displeasing sometimes. I like both of his banks i deem them both as decently (high-ish?) quality banks, I kinda think the name suits him i dont have much to say about his design, 'cept that i dont really mind it. I guess? 6/10 MAIKA- I really like her voice! I love all the extra phonemes added to her voice and like her design (sometimes i think its just a little bit tacky?). 8/10 MERLI- Love Merli! I like how mature and powerful her voice is! And think her design is pretty perfect. (the sleeves bother me a bit though)And shes related to Aoki Lapis...=ω= shes pretty awesome. I think she deserves more publicity then shes getting, but B-plats is doind agood job on marketing her and her sister. 9/10 Macne Nana- I like the idea about making her into a Vocaloid and that certainly wasnt a waste. Her english sounds natural and cute, even though there are those few pronoucicationz issues. Her Japanese is ok as well, it isnt bad but i find more English uses of her V3 then her Japanese. 7/10 kokone- Yeah, she's ok. Nice design, she doesn't stand out too much. I find it sometimes annoying to listen to her because I find it a bit hard to pinpoint her exact timbre of her voice. 5/10 Anon/Kanon- ah, their concept is awesome! Their designs are...ok. Anons voice is really nice and soft, and find it disappointing there aren't more quality usages of her compared to Kanon. Kanon has a Super powerful amazing voice. Her lower notes are pretty bad but, hey thos HYURNO covers doe. 8/10 V Flower (flower)- her designs interesting still, not some thing I'd praise. ('Cept for the hair, at first I thought it was a hat). Great voice of course. Not really much to say, she cool. 8/10 Tohoku Zunko- love what she stands for. Has a sweet-ish voice that's borderline Aoki Lapis. It's not bad, but it's...ok. Her designs pretty cute, and the thought of having a bow an arrow that shoots out food just...marvelous. 7.5/10 RANA- I was one of those people who hated her demos they were really...eh. but she redeemed herself when I saw the usage of her with others so woop. Her design pretty cool, like the bear hood (does that remind anyone of another vocaloid?) Great power to her voice....if only she was sold in the Western part of the world. 7.5/10 CHIKA- Adored her design. We really dissatisfied with the ONE demo she had. Like really Internet? ONE demo? She has slot of phonems....So that's cool. Her voice isn't bad....just....generic. 6/10 Category:Blog posts